Wallflower
by Think With Caution
Summary: It isn't rape if they yell 'surprise'" I whispered. His eyes widened and he looked around wildly. I took the time to look over his shoulder and saw Mike walking towards me. Time to go. One-shot for now
1. Batman

I, Bella Swan, was once again forced into a situation I would rather not be in.

For what seemed like the fifth time this month, I was at a party. But not just any party! No, I was at one of those 'everyone is expected to have a wild orgy with random people you work with and pretend it didn't happen the next day' party! And once again, I was hiding in the corner of the room. I made a whole new definition of the word 'wallflower.'

"Bella, come on, let loose, have fun!" One of my co-workers, Jessica, slurred. I smiled and waved her off before running away. In no way was I going to have anything to do with what Jessica Stanley considers 'fun.' It was bad enough I had to be around these people on a daily basis at work. Spending 'quality' time with my horny co-workers was not my definition of fun. Why couldn't I just get back to my love life? Well, my fake love life.

Oh yeah! Because stupid Alice says spending your Wednesday nights reading romance novels and enjoying some nice Ben & Jerry's is practically illegal. Like going to a party in the middle of the week is reasonable?!

Just because it is called "Hump Day" doesn't mean they literally want you to hump everything in sight! But that just goes to show the intelligence level of the people I am forced to co-exist with.

"Hey, Bella, how you doin' girl?" Mike, my boss, unfortunately, asked as he saddled up next to me. I tried to inch away but he kept getting right in my space. Mike would be a cool guy if he learned the bubble rule…..Stay out of my personal bubble.

"I—I'm fine. Thank you" I said, just loud enough so he could hear me over the blaring music. Seriously, who sets the volume on that thing? He put his arm over my shoulder and got right in my face. Oh God, is he going to try to kiss me?! He smells like Budweiser and throw up!

"Um, I have to…..uh, I need to pee" I said quickly and ran away. Dear baby Jesus, I'm going to die here. I quickly scanned for an exit, hoping maybe it would illuminate as a sign from the gods. But unfortunately that didn't happen. The exit was nowhere to be found since everybody was crowding around.

Looks like I'll have to use my other exit again.

"Excuse me" I heard from behind me. I turned quickly and was met with quite the site. This model before me looked quite lost.

"Have you seen a man about my height with blonde hair. He brought me here and disappeared." He said. Damn, he's gay.

"Nope. Sorry. But you might want to get out of here if you can. Some suspicious activity occurs in these parts. It's the devils house" I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It isn't rape if they yell 'surprise'" I whispered conspiratorially. His eyes widened and he looked around wildly. I took the chance to look over his shoulder and saw Mike walking towards me. I quickly picked up the bottom of my dress and bolted upstairs.

I only tripped a few times on my way up. The first door on the left was already open, luckily, so it made my trip easier. The window creaked a little as I opened it and climbed out. I really don't care if anyone sees my Batman panties right now. I just need to get out of here!

"Hey, wait!" The hot guy yelled. I turned to see his head poking out the window. I slipped down the drain pipe and landed softly on the ground. Gets easier every time.

"If they offer you a drink, just say no. Say no!" I yelled to him. He chuckled and nodded. I turned to run away, back to my domain, but his voice called me back again.

"I like Batman too" He smirked and went back inside. I felt my face heat up as I took off my heels and walked home.

**A/N: Um, yeah, random.....I know. Just something that popped into my head at eleven o' clock last night haha. **

**Feel free to let me know exactly what you think of it. I'll probably continue at some point....who knows. **


	2. Spiderman

"So….Bella, I tried to find you after the party. Where did you disappear to…..again?" Alice asked as she handed me my coffee.

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. You sure seemed busy with Jasper upstairs when I made my exit" I shot back. Alice smirked and took a sip of her own coffee.

"Touché" She replied. The next few minutes of our walk to work was silent as we enjoyed the hot beverages. We were greeted with the typical half-excited, half-hung-over 'hello's' on our way inside.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Bella" Alice said before sauntering off. I made my way to my little cubicle and sat down. The first thing I did was open my email. One message.

**To: Isabella**

**New Guy! Apparently he is here to oversee management. I got a quick look at him and let me tell you…I wouldn't mind him overseeing ****my**** management! ;)**

**-Jessica**

I rolled my eyes and forwarded it to Alice. At least she would get a kick out of it. Jessica seems to think we are best friends for some reason.

Now that all of my work was done I can play. Since I work at this sad excuse of a publishing agency I literally only have to check my email to get paid. Well, and read a few terrible books every once in a while. I don't think I've ever had to even deal with an author since I've been here.

I played solitaire for the next four hours since nobody was online for the shooting game we all play. I guess they're all busy.

Once the clock hit twelve I grabbed my bag and walked towards Alice's desk.

"Hey Alice, you ready?" I asked once I reached it. She looked away from her computer screen and gave a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I can't today. Can you bring me back something?" She replied. I mumbled a 'yes' and walked away. Alice has never said no to our lunch outings before. What a strange day.

By the time I reached the small café I was panting. Being the self-conscious idiot that I am, I wore a tight vest that sucked in my tummy fat but unfortunately made my chi-chi's huge. This in turn, made my white button-up a little too tight, making breathing harder than it should be.

The sleaze behind the counter stared at my chest as I ordered the sandwiches and again when he handed them to me. I rolled my eyes and quickly scurried back to work. At least I get a discount.

When I walked back into work everybody was smiling at me. What the flapjack? There must have been a little something extra in that alcohol last night.

I saw why they were smiling when I reached what used to be my desk. It was in pieces. Literally. Even my doodle papers were ripped up and neatly stacked on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, this crazy man came in and smashed your cubicle to pieces!" Alice exclaimed. I looked around to see my cubicle was the only one ruined.

"Why?" I whispered.

"He was crazy" Alice shrugged.

"No, I mean why did he stack the ripped papers in a pile" I said, pointing to said pile. Alice kicked the pile and scattered the papers amongst the ground. I looked around the cubicle and smiled when I saw my computer was fine. I walked towards it and explained to Alice it was ok.

"Bella! What's that?!" Alice yelled pointing to the side. I looked but saw nothing. When I turned back around Alice was stabbing my computer with her five inch heel.

"Alice? What the hell?! I have to pay for that!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and fixed her hair.

"Puh-lease. Mike won't make you pay for anything" She replied before grabbing her sandwich and sauntering off. My eyes widened and I looked around again. How am I supposed to kill everyone online now? I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Looks like I'll have to beg. I went around asking people if I could use their computer but they all said no except for Mike who licked his lips and stared at my chest. Uh….not worth it.

"Hey Bella, the new manager's office is that door right there" Jessica said pointing to the closed oak door down the hall. I sighed and walked towards it. No harm in trying.

A deep voice told me to come in after I knocked. A….familiar voice. When I opened the door I saw why. It was the new gay party guy!

Aww, crap.

"Do you need something?" He asked, not yet looking up. Think Bella, think!

"Oh wow, you have your own little room here" I said and his head shot up. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ooh and a door! Does it lock?"

'Well yes, but---" The lock clicked. I clapped my hands and unlocked it again.

"No offense, you seem like a nice girl, but you aren't exactly the person I want in my office right now. You left me to the wolves last night" He said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Sorry about th—"

"When I walked back downstairs I saw…um…that girl with the brown hair and short skirts…uh"

"Jessica" I supplied.

"Yeah! She slipped a roofie in my drink!" He exclaimed. I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh.

"It isn't funny. I have to work with that woman" He said and leaned back in his chair.

"I warned you not to drink anything" I told him. He glared at me.

"Look, I just came in here to ask if I could borrow your computer" I finally said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why? What happened to yours?"

"Um, a crazy man came in and tore apart my desk?" I tried. He didn't look amused.

"Please, can I just use your office until mine is fixed? I'll stay out of your way. I promise" I said, moving closer. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine" He bit out. I smiled and thanked him profusely. All you co-workers are going down. He moved away from his desk and sat with his folder in another chair.

"So, when did you end up leaving the party?" I asked innocently as I went online and logged on.

"I found my friend and got him to take me home" He said and slipped on a pair of glasses. I took the moment to appreciate his…..hotness. Sweet Jesus he is wearing a vest. That stuff is my kryptonite. And with those glasses….mmm. Why do all the hot guys have to be gay?

The sound of gunshots came through the speakers as I entered the game. Die Alice, die.

"Oh, are you going to the company picnic on Saturday?" I asked absentmindedly. I saw him look up from the corner of my eye.

"What company picnic?" He asked. Oops.

"On Saturday. At the local YMCA" I explained. His eyebrows drew together and he shook his head.

"I wasn't invited….Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because we don't like you" I blurted. His eyes shot to mine.

"What?" He asked, a little offended.

"No offense, it's just….well…you're the new boss" I explained. He seemed to be thinking before he nodded.

"I guess I understand" He said. I felt kind of bad for the guy. First his 'friend' ditches him at the party, and then Jessica tries to rape him. Poor guy.

"Well, it's at three if you want to go. We have raffles and what-not" I said, hoping he would come. I wonder what he hides underneath the vest. Mmm.

**I'mm baack! **

**Sorry this is late. I was exhausted last night from everything. **

**I know it isn't as funny as the first chapter…..:( but hopefully it isn't a complete letdown. **

**Anyways, I'm really liking this story so I am writing another chapter. **

**Not sure how long it will take me though. **


End file.
